Neither
by LGBTPheonixRider
Summary: Neither could understand, Neither knew what the other felt,and Neither were prepared for their emotional journey.


Hey everyone, this is chapter one of what is going to be a fairly long story. I hope you enjoy it :)

Please, reviews are appreciated!

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee, if I did, Kurt would be in a glorious working relationship with the sexiest man alive. And no one would wait for the super bowl for a new episode :(**

* * *

It was crazy, even to him. As his strong attraction towards Finn dwindled beyond belief, he felt an unmistakable feeling crush into his heart with unforeseen and remarkable pressure.

It was a nightmare, was he completely masochistic? Why was he now aching for the one man that was more unrealistically catch-able than Finn Hudson? Mr. Panic-from Moist-toilettes. As his new growing attraction—no—affection for the new boy in question who, he reminded himself, was so straight his sexuality wasn't even a possible question.

His heart tugged uncomfortably beneath his chest, making him bend to accommodate to the pain but to only inwardly scold himself for his terrible posture. But it couldn't be helped with his heart being squeezed terribly as he glanced over at his new found attraction from the corner of his eyes.

It was undeniable. Irrefutable. Just peering over at said boy made him bend and quake eternally. It was incomparable to his attraction to Finn. His adorable dopey smile and his puppy like charm never caused such a reaction from him as his new founded attraction did. Instead, for new said boy, he felt completely thrown off the top of a building. Constantly hoping to be caught.

Why? He whined to himself. Why him? Couldn't he just fall in love with a lovely gay boy with fashion sense that could only be comparison to him, himself? It didn't make any sense and he couldn't get over it.

The boy in question passed, his daunting and captivating muscles exposed under his tight black shirt, encased in the very suitable letterman jacket that in the end, decided his fate. It was boys that bore the letterman jackets that had once caused him, some still do, terrible and inerasable pain, still moments as such circling his mind even years after they occurred.

He felt his lungs clench painfully in his chest as the boy became undeniably in reaching range. Thoughts of grabbing the boy had been quickly removed from his mind as fast as they were thought up. Knowing the dangers in wanting to touch him.

The boy opened his locker then glanced at Kurt, who quickly removed his eyes from the boy and played with his scarf that hung loosely by the hook, hoping not to be caught staring at him.

He took a small sigh of relief, sensing it must have worked, for the boy hadn't assaulted him with thousands of insults or physically harmed him for staring.

He flinched, tensing tightly as he heard his name being called from the boy that browsed his locker with lazy eyes. "Hummel?"

Quickly hiding any true intentions, he took a deep breath and stared icily over at the boy next to him. "I need to ask you something." the boy asked Kurt in a hushed tone, his deep voice whispered smoothly, his eyes leaving his locker to stare at kurt.

"What is it?" Kurt answered, quickly turning his gaze back to his safe zone, No longer daring to look away from his locker, knowing one more look, one more glance, icy or not and he would be a babbling and drooling mess. And Kurt Hummel was never a mess. Never in public, especially not in front of him.

"did'ya do the Spanish homework?" he asked, hunching his shoulders lightly before rolling his shoulders back in a move that attempted to come off friendly and nonchalant as much as possible. Despite Kurt's sharp and cold replies.

Kurt unconsciously bit his lip, allowing himself a small glance at the boy's moving muscles as he moved. He closed his eyes, imaging Sue Sylvester in a bikini, his own personal 'mailman'.

"yes." Kurt responded, his voice pitched slightly higher then a whisper. He gulped, returning to his cold ice queen facade and lifted his eyebrow staring at him coldly as he could muster; keeping his gaze away from the boy's beautifully sculpted body. "Do you need it, Puckerman?" he said, sighing lightly as he leaned his weight on his right leg. Crossing his arms defensively.

As he said his name, he felt an unmistakable shiver run through his body. He groaned in his mind, glancing at puck's body once more as he shrugged in response, moving all his upper body muscles in such a simple action. It fired Kurt up, in a good way and even in a bad way.

He hated it; he didn't want to admit it. Admitting it was like wearing a marc Jacob knock off. It made him cringe in every sort of way. Admitting it, hurt more then anything he had ever experienced.

But as he looked puck over one last time before coldly handing him the homework, as his hand brushed lightly against Puck's fingers, he had to admit it. For the undeniable rush that jolted through his entire body proved his sad unwilling mind wrong.

It was Undeniable, He was strongly attracted and affected by the one and only self proclaimed badass of McKinley high.

Noah Puckerman.

-End Chapter 1-

* * *

Thank you for reading! I hope you tune in for chapter two, that shall be up in a short while.


End file.
